Out of Control
by Nemisses
Summary: Regina was thought to have died in Neverland but she's back...However something is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

My first Once upon a time Fanfic. Be gentle, I am not a English native speaker so all language mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance.

Chapter 1

Back in Town

They had returned from Neverland, but it was at great cost. She hadn't made it back. She sacrificed herself so Henry could escape. She had stopped Peter Pan and his shadow from reclaiming Henry once more. She had been able to hold him and the lost boys off long enough for everyone else to escape. She had given all she could and then some. Rumple had been impressed. He hadn't know that his star pupil was this powerful but apparently she was and but never choose to show him.

Henry had held hope that somehow she would make it back but after nearly a year everyone could see he was about to crash. In the beginning he would visit the docks every day hoping she would be there, somehow. Then his visits would stop but once month he still would be there, hoping, praying but still no sign of her. Then one day, a month had passed and he wasn't there, he had given up on her ever coming back.

Emma could see it, he had all but given up and that was taking a toll on him. One morning he crashed and burned, he completely broke. Snow and David had returned from grocery shopping to find Emma trying to console Henry who finally let it all out. He was crying his heart out. He missed his mom, her bedroom in the mansion had been destroyed by Henry who didn't know what to do with his anger and utter grief at leaving him behind without her. His grief turned to anger towards a mother who had given her life so he could have his and Henry felt guilty for doing just that, living.

'Why hasn't she come back, Emma. Why did she have to do what she did, we would have gotten out even if she didn't do what she did' He yelled. 'Why did she have to leave me!' It was a complete breakdown, one that was long overdue. After a view days of staying at home Henry started school again and slowly his family started seeing the old Henry again, he was picking up the pieces of his life. He decided that even if his mom wasn't here anymore he could still live the way she would have wanted him too. Snow , David and Emma saw his upbringing shining through. She had thought him well, it was Henry's way of honoring his mom, even if she wasn't there anymore. Life went on…without her.

Henry had a school trip coming up and he was pretty excited. Emma had packed his camping stuff the day before and now they stood waiting for the bus to arrive.

'You're going to be alright, Henry.' He wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. His friends had arrived and Emma wasn't important anymore.

'great' she muttered. 'really great, that goes to show you how important I am in my son's life.'

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful in Storybrook but that wasn't really new. Emma went to Granny's Diner in order to have a hot meal on what was turning out to be a boring evening shift at the Sheriff's station. She hadn't even sat down as a loud noise was heard in the distance and a strange glow was seen in the woods around Storybrook.

'What the hell…' Emma knew that was something she was suppose too investigate, so she could kiss her dinner goodbye. David had seen it as well, he called Emma and told her he would swing by and pick her so they could investigate.

They arrived to the area about half an hour after the dark woods had light up like a christmas tree. The area looked normal again but Emma felt it, magic was in the air. It was practically buzzing in her ears. It was so strong, the air seem to spark with magic. She looked at David who didn't seem to feel or notice a thing.

'Dad, there is magic everywhere, stay with me' David nodded. He knew Emma was now comfortable enough with magic that he respected her feelings enough to take her serious. They stayed close together and together they began a search of the area.

'Don't get any closer or I'll attack'

Emma heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

'Regina !'

'Miss Swan'

'Where are you'

'Over here' Regina's voice became weaker.

Emma conjured up a fireball, she still wasn't very practiced with magic, like Regina had been but a fireball was one of the things Regina had been teaching her while in Neverland and she had gotten pretty good at it.

That's when both David and Emma saw her, Regina was slumped against a tree, breathing heavily as if she was in great deal of pain. Emma rushed towards her, kneeling beside her. An arrow sticking out of her right side, blood everywhere.

'Oh god, it's really you.' Emma touched Regina who recoiled from the touch. Emma quickly stopped touching her afraid of hurting her even more then she already seem to have done.

'David, we have to get her to the hospital'

David was shocked at the sight of Regina sitting against the tree but at the sound of Emma's voice he snapped out the shock he was in and jumped into action.

'Regina, I am going to lift you up and get you to our car, so we can get you to a hospital'

Regina looked at him with empty eyes but David saw the smallest nod indicating that she had understood him. Slowly he moved his arms around and underneath her.

'Ok, here we go' He started gently lifting her. She hissed in pain but David kept moving, knowing the more he hesitated the longer it would take. He and Emma quickly returned to the police car. David was careful with the arrow that was protruding out of Regina's right side.

Emma had gotten onto the backseat holding out her arms in order for David to deposit Regina.

'Be careful, we don't want to hurt her even more' David shook his head. 'She fainted, she won't know' Never the less he carefully laid Regina in Emma's arms and took the wheel, starting the car.

Emma looked at Regina while David drove with sirens and light back to Storybrook. She looked so skinny. Emma could see that Regina had been tortured and had not been fed well and the blood was everywhere but something else was going on, Emma could feel a slight baby bump. What did that bastard do to her.

Snow had gotten word that David and Emma had been called out to the woods and were now in fact on their way back to the hospital. Snow was afraid something had happed to either one of them, so when she saw the police car with full lights on and sirens blaring she feared the worst.

She ran towards the car the moment it stood still in front of the entrance.

'What….' Snow was stunned. Regina, oh god it was Regina.

David had gotten out and had opened the doors, lifting Regina out of the car. Emma freed from Regina's weight was rushing to the hospital in order to get a doctor. David ran with Regina into the hospital. A bunch of nurses and doctors were already waiting. Emma had done her job well.

They took Regina from David and then all of sudden…silence. They had taken her to the ER.

David, Snow and Emma stood there, none of them really knowing what to do. Emma sank towards the floor. 'holy shit' Emma said.

'What, how…'Snow was trying to comprehend what had happened.

'We don't know anything either' David said. 'I was called during Emma's meal break that a lot of people had seen a strange glow in the woods. I picked up Emma from Granny's Dinner and we went to investigate'

'I felt magic in the air when we arrived to the place where people had seen the strange glow and that's where we found Regina. She told us not to move or she'll attack'

'When she knew it was us, she just gave up. She fainted from the pain when David carried her to the car'

The three people became quiet. The magnitude of the situation finally hitting home. Regina was here and she was alive.

Doctor Whale came through the doors.

Emma stood up quickly.

'well'

'She has been taking into surgery. They are going to try and get the arrow out without too much damage'

'How are they doing' Emma demanded. looked at Emma realizing she knew about the baby.

'She is malnourished, dehydrated and her left arm seems to have been burned, it's some kind of burn pattern, so we're treating that as well. The baby is doing fine as far as we can tell and we'll keep a close eye on the baby during the surgery but the rest will have to wait until surgery is over.'

Snow and David were shocked to hear of Regina's pregnancy.

'What...'Snow started to say.

'Not now, Ma, not now' Emma said.

Snow, David and Emma had been waiting in silence for several hours until the moment that doctor Whale announced that Regina was out of surgery and was currently resting in ICU.

Emma was the one to visit. She entered the room where Regina laid. She was hooked up to several machines and looked so small. Emma grabbed a chair and decided to wait. She was grateful that Henry wasn't here to witness this.

Regina wanted to open her eyes but was afraid to, she was afraid it would start again. The pain, the never ending pain of magic being pulled out of you. She waited for it to start again, however nothing happened. Realizing she was having one her dreams again, her eyes flew open, the shadow must have come up with some new ways to torture her, she needed to get up, she needed to get ready, she tried to get up.

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Telling

Emma woke to the sounds of someone struggling against an invincible enemy. She saw Regina struggle against the restrains of the machines who only were there to help her heal.

'He, Regina, calm down. Your home, your safe. It's me Emma….ahum…Miss Swan'

Regina heard the voice but feared the shadow was behind it. She kept struggling.

'Regina, you're in Storybrook. You made it. You are safe.'

Slowly Regina began to realize she was indeed back in Storybrook. She finally took the time to actually look around her, she seemed to be in a Hospital. Her eyes finally came into focus. She stared at the face of Emma Swan. Her hands seem to have a life of their own, she touched Emma's face and with a deep, very deep content sigh she fell back into her cushions.

'Home. I am Home…. Goddammit why did he do it !' She yelled. Emma was extremely confused, what the hell was going on but before she could ask Regina had fallen back into a deep slumber again.

Regina woke up several hours later to find Emma slumped into the only chair the room owned.

'Miss Swan…Emma, wake up'

Emma jumped out the chair she was sleeping in.

'Oh, you're awake.'

Emma rushed to Regina's bedside.

'You need anything'

'No…where is Henry'

'He is on a school trip, if you want to I can go get him'

'No, don't. I don't want him to see me like this, when is he due back'

'end of the week'

'Ok' Regina slumped back into the pillows. She was exhausted. Suddenly she realized something major. The baby…her hands flew to her stomach.

Emma saw the reaction and knew what she was thinking.

'Baby is fine, a bit small but according to if you eat plenty and healthy in the months to come he or she should be just fine. How far along do you think you are'

'a little over 4 months' Regina whispered.

Whale entered the room and he told Regina that after he did a quick check up on the arrow wound she could ask him whatever was on her mind. Regina tried to be patient while Whale did his checkup but as soon as he was finished she asked him a ton of questions. He had an answer for each and every one of them.

Regina was exhausted but a big weight had been lifted of her shoulders, she and her baby were going to be fine. The wound from the arrow had not damaged the baby and the operation had been a success. She closed her eyes. The only thing problem was that she was so tired, so extremely tired.

Emma had left the room when had examined Regina and she had called Snow and David who had gone home after had told them that the operation had gone well and were now informed by Emma that Regina and the baby were doing fine.

Emma returned to the room to find Regina asleep, one hand on her stomach. The rest of the week Regina regained her strength, her wounds seem to heal nicely. Whale had told her that if she kept it up she could return home at the beginning of the following week but first there was the matter of Henry who would be returning from his trip tomorrow.

Emma waited for Henry just like the other parents at the bus stop. She was nervous, how would he react. She didn't have to wait long. The bus filled with the kids screaming and yelling had arrived. Henry was one of the last to jump out. Emma gave him a big welcome home hug. She pulled him aside.

'Henry, something happened while you were gone.'

Henry looked up. He heard the tension in Emma's voice, it was something he hadn't heard before. She was dead serious.

'What, everyone ok ? '

'Everyone is more than OK.' Emma didn't how to prepare Henry for such big news so she just went with the direct approach. 'your mom is back'

Henry went pale in a second.

'She is here, she came back' he stammered.

Emma nodded.

'Where is she' Henry started running towards his old house.

'She's isn't there, Henry. She is in hospital'

Henry stopped running immediately, turned around and came running back towards Emma. Tears streaming over his face.

'How, why…I want to see her, I want to be with her, I want to see HER!' He was freaking out.

'Let's go see her then' Emma's car was not far and after loading his stuff in the car, she drove to the hospital in a way that really wasn't very becoming of the town sheriff.

Henry stood in front of the room that held his mom. The one he mistreated so badly, but gave up everything so he could be free. He took a deep breath and grabbed Emma's hand. Together they went inside. Regina had fallen asleep while waiting for Henry to show and hadn't noticed that her son had already arrived.

Henry's breath hitched and when Emma looked up she saw him crying silently. His hand in front of his mouth.

'She's really here, Henry. You can touch her' Emma guided his hand towards Regina. Henry touched his mum and that's when Regina woke up and looked at Henry.

'Mum' Henry broke and threw himself in Regina's arms who welcomed him with open arms while both of them ended up crying.

Henry gently climbed onto the bed, still holding his adoptive mom. He was never going to let go of her ever again and that's when he felt it, the baby bump. He was stunned. Regina noticed.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3 Telling

I was writing more chapters and I realized, where the hell am I going with this story...don't worry I'll continue and I'll get there but be patient.

Chapter 3

Telling

'I'll explain'. She took a deep breath and started her awful story.

'After I noticed you and the others had gotten away from the island I didn't stop fighting. I wanted to give you as much time needed to get as far away as possible'

Henry wanted to butt in but Regina silenced him with one finger on his mouth.

'let me finish' Regina gently said.

'I grew tired, the magic I was using was taking its toll and I collapsed. The following morning when I woke up Pan was there and he was angry at me for fighting him so you could get away. He told me that I would pay the price for going against him. I didn't mind because I knew you had gotten away but for two weeks he left me alone, I felt my magic returning to me and I thought that I maybe could get away but I was mistaken. One day Peter Pan came back with his shadow. His shadow settled himself around my left arm and began pulling out my newly restored magic. '

Regina took a deep breath while remembering the first time it had happened. It had been so painful.

Emma took the opportunity 'the burn marks on you left arm ?' Regina nodded.

'Show me' Henry demanded. Regina hesitated, looked at Emma who nodded indicating that she should tell him. Henry needed to know that not everyone in this world wasn't as good and kind as he was. Henry held his breath when he saw his mother's left arm. Her left arm had a burn mark on it like a serpent, from her hand to her shoulder.

'Does it hurt' He murmured.

'A little' she replied.

Emma knew Regina was lying, just as she knew Regina gave Henry the PG version of what had happened in Neverland after they had left Regina behind. Emma felt guilty, why had she agreed to leave Regina behind.

'Every 10 to 14 days Peter Pan's shadow would come to me and extract my magic. They would leave me alone long enough for my magic to restore itself. I was born with magic inside of me so I proved to be a bottomless pit of magic for Peter Pan, after every session it would take a certain amount of time for the magic to restore itself'

'But then one day I realized they hadn't come. I knew it was my best opportunity to escape. It had been about three weeks since the last tort…..'Emma noticed Regina wanted to say torture session but she caught herself just in time.' magic pulling session. So I came up with a plan to escape and it worked. I hid out on the island for a view weeks until I found a bean in one of Pan's hideouts. I grabbed it and opened a portal. I was hoping the portal would open to Storybrook but it didn't I ended it in the Enchanted forest…..Regina smiled, her first smile since arriving back to Storybrook. 'I met someone in the Enchanted forest and one thing led to another and…..welll I got pregnant'

'Who is he' Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma. 'None of your business Miss Swan. I have made the mistake of once trusting your mother and it ended with my true love getting his heart ripped out, I will not make such mistake again'

'but how did you end up here' Henry wanted to know.

'Well, I wasn't doing so well and since I cannot heal myself properly I grew weaker instead of stronger, adding to the fact that I had become pregnant I wasn't doing too good. The baby is doing something strange with my magic , so healing became an even bigger problem. The baby's father became desperate to find a magical cure and I made the mistake to mention that Rumple could be the one to save me. So he became obsessed with the fact of finding a portal for me to go through. He found a way, deep into Sherwood forest. He took a big risk himself getting me there, just when we wanted to through the portal we got attack by King John's men. He pushed me through and went back to be with his men.'

'Is that where you got hit with an arrow'

Regina nodded. 'Just before he pushed me… I didn't want to go but he pushed me' Tears were falling down Regina's cheeks.

'You didn't want to come back to me' Henry whispered.

Regina looked at Henry. 'You made it very clear that you only saw me as the Evil Queen, Henry no matter how hard I tried. I loved you so much and I will always love you but you broke my heart each and every time you turned your back to me. I couldn't take it anymore. So yes, coming home wasn't exactly a priority at first. I missed you but I couldn't take anymore rejection from you. I had to protect myself. Your constant rejection was taking a toll on me Henry, you hurt me more than the shadow or Peter Pan ever could'

Regina and Emma knew it was hard to say this to Henry but it needed to be done. He needed to know that words such as he had spoken to and about his adoptive mother can hurt someone to the core.

Henry's worst fears came through. His mother has had enough of his hateful remarks. How he wished he could take them all back.

Emma left mother and son alone, they needed time to talk. Emma thought that for the first time Regina was being absolutely honest with Henry.

After a while Henry came walking out of the room, his shoulders slumped. Emma felt for him but whatever was being said needed to be said. Henry hadn't realized how bad he had hurt his adoptive mother.

'after all I said and did to her, she still loves me'

'Yup'

Henry looked up.

'You knew'

Emma nodded. She had always known that no matter what Regina would never stop loving Henry. Henry just needed to find that out for himself. Regina had paid the ultimate prize.

'She's your mother' and with that once sentence everything was explained. A mothers love is eternal and forever.

The rest of the weekend Regina was kept in hospital but was allowed to leave the following Monday morning. She was given instructions by to come by at least once a week and to eat whenever she felt like it so she and the baby would put on weight. Emma and Henry had spent the entire weekend cleaning Regina's house and just before Regina would come home they only had one thing to do….Grocery Shopping.

Emma and Henry made sure their shopping cart was filled to edge with all sorts of things a pregnant woman would want. Emma and Henry both knew Regina was keen on good healthy eating but Emma figured she also must have some weird cravings so the cart was also filled with several different kinds of ice-cream, chocolate and then some.

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4 Losing Control

**Here is another one. I hope you enjoy. Remember I am not an english speaking person, so any mistakes are al mine but cut me some slack. grin**

**Chapter 4**

**Losing Control**

During their shopping several residents of Storybrook were asking questions about Regina, some were curious, some were plain hostile. Henry defended his mother each and every time they met some of the less friendly ones. Granny was the last one to stop them just before they were driving back to the house.

'How is she doing' Granny questioned. Henry eyed her wearily. 'She's fine'

'and the baby, how is the baby doing'

'How do you know about the baby' Emma asked, she, Henry and Regina had agreed to not tell anyone just yet other than her parents, who knew because they had been there when Regina had returned. Dr. Whale had agreed to confidentiality about this subject. He was probably still feeling guilty about his attempt to resurrect Daniel.

' I happen to be the owner of a wolf nose sweetie, but I'll keep my mouth shut.'

'She will be fine' Emma said. 'If she lets herself get pampered and eats plenty both her and the baby should be fine' Henry remained still, he was still expecting Granny to say something nasty about his mother.

'Tell her I said hello and she should come by soon so I can serve her and the little one a healthy meal on the house'

'Granny, I expect you to keep your mouth about the baby' Emma insisted.

Granny nodded. 'Her secret is safe with me'

Emma and Henry proceeded to the counter and pay for the groceries. When they arrived at their car Mr. Gold was waiting for them.

'Hello Dearies, I hear she's back.'

'What do you want from her' Henry shot back.

'He, watch it buddy' Emma said. 'that no way to talk to an adult'

However Emma also was waiting for the deal breaker. Mr. Gold never did anything or spoke to anyone without an idea behind it.

'Nothing dearies' Gold sighed. He really was interested in Regina's wellbeing. She had earned herself a favor or two maybe even three he thought but he also wanted to know if anything had changed. He had felt a very powerful magic in the air, it made him shiver with anticipation. Something had changed and his ability to foresee the future had been clouded, for once in his life Rumplestilskin didn't know what was coming.

'She's getting better, she's aloud to go home tomorrow.' Emma paused, she remembered what Regina had said in the hospital…Gold could help her with the healing. 'I have to talk to Regina but if it's ok, can I or maybe she wants to you herself call later on some help she might need'

Gold looked at Emma with a thoughtful expression, what was going on.

'Sure, if she needs me it's on the house. Let me know if I can be of assistance.' and with those words Gold left the two behind in a cloud of dark red smoke. After returning from Neverland he didn't bother much with hiding the fact he was the Dark One.

'Yeah, right' Henry said, 'with him it's never on the house, what does he want'

'you heard your mother, she needs him to heal her for whatever reason, she doesn't seem to be able to do so herself. We will talk to her about it and let her decide'

Emma and Henry dropped off the grocery's at Regina's house and after putting it all away they were on their way to the hospital so they could take Regina home.

Henry ran towards his mother's room only to be met with an empty bed. He was bewildered, where was she, was something wrong. Emma was right behind him and was equally stunned. Where was Regina.

Dr. Whale came by and mentioned that Regina was more than happy to go home so she decided to wait for them in the Lobby, apparently Henry and Emma had rushed by her without even noticing her. Henry didn't even listen anymore he ran downstairs as quickly as he could and found his mom trying to fit a huge donut into her mouth.

'Whazz the matter…'Regina mumbled. 'The baby wanted it' She blushed. Henry chuckled. 'Yeah, right Mom'.

'Come on, Regina. We're taking you home' Emma smirked, she guided Regina towards their car.

'Oh no, I am not getting into yellow death trap of yours'

'Henry said you wouldn't, so I picked up your car instead.' Emma dangled the keys in front Regina. '

'You want to do the honors, dr. Whale said you could drive just as long as you're not gonna race'

Regina grabbed the car keys and proceeded to walk towards the parking lot. Regina's face contorted a little bit getting into the car. Her wound did cause her a little discomfort but the drive felt great to her.

Arriving at her house she hesitated a little. She was home again. Opening the door brought back a lot of memories, not all happy ones. Her house looked great, it was really….clean. How was that possible.

Emma and Henry had these goofy grins on their faces.

'Your work'

Emma nodded…'well Henry helped too and we stocked the fridge and cupboards'

Regina fell silent. She didn't know how to respond to all this kindness. Henry sensed his mother's discomfort and took her hand and thus ending the uncomfortable silence.

'Come on, I'll show you too your bedroom. Dr. Whale said you should a lot rest for the next couple of days'

Regina slept most of the afternoon while Emma and Henry remained in the house doing some chores or in Henry's case his homework. About an hour before dinner time Regina woke up and felt rejuvenated. She took a quick shower and decided to go into the kitchen. Henry heard his mother moving around in the kitchen. He grabbed his paperwork and went to see what she was doing.

She was in the middle of getting everything ready for her famous lasagna dish when she felt a wave off dizziness crashing over her. Her magic was once again the cause of this, it was unstable ever since she had become pregnant. She felt the magic bubbling at her fingertips, strong, powerful and ready to be released.

'Get away from me' Regina shoved Henry out of the way who had noticed his mother's discomfort and had come up close to see what was the matter with his mother. Regina stumbled to the front door. She needed to get rid of the magic before she hurt herself, the baby or Henry. Once outside she released all the excess energy, resulting in the garden shed turning into ashes. Henry had followed his mom and was shocked by the size of his mom's magical fireball.

Both Mother and son were staring at the ashes.

'WOW ! Mom'

'Baby's fault' Regina murmured. She looked at Henry, who had a huge grin on his face. 'awesome' was his reaction.

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again English is not my native language so al mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Chapter 5**

Emma had rounded the corner of the garden with the speed of light once she heard the explosion only to be met with the sight of mother and son staring at the remains of the garden shed.

'What happened' Emma demanded to know.

'Well, ahum…you see. Mom what happened' Henry asked.

'This is one of the side effects of my pregnancy, my magic has become more powerful but I haven't been able to control it... yet. I am still learning to adjust. That's why I haven't been able to heal myself. I could blow myself up. I have become unstable'

Emma shook her head. Regina becoming unstable, that's exactly what this town needed.

The three of them went back inside the mansion. Emma and Henry still a little shocked at the display of magical power by Regina.

Regina went back to the kitchen and sat down, now that the rush of energy had passed she was feeling her body. She was aching all over at specially her wound caused by the arrow.

'Oh, Regina. Henry and I ran into Mr. Gold just the other day and you can call him whenever you want' Emma didn't know if it was a good time to mention this to Regina but now was as a good as anytime.

'You told him' Regina snapped.

'No, I haven't told him anything. I just might have mentioned you may need him for something and that was it and after witnessing what just happened outside you might want to do that asap'

Regina nodded. 'Yes, perhaps that would be wise. Can I use your phone please.'

'You're going to call him right now'

'Yes, unless you wish I blow you or Henry up when I cannot control it'

'Call him' Emma and Henry said simultaneously while Emma gave Regina her phone. Regina and Gold had a brief and brisk conversation.

Mr. Gold came by in the early evening. Regina had gone to bed again after the whole shed fiasco. She had felt depleted. She woke up due to hunger, her stomach made sure that she knew it demanded food.

'Fine, little one. I guess I should eat something since we haven't had a proper meal all day' Regina walked downstairs only to be met by the sight of Mr. Gold sitting in her kitchen talking to Emma and Henry.

Emma and Henry hadn't noticed Regina coming downstairs but Mr. Gold sure as hell did. He felt an incredible strong magical power enter the room. He turned around and was met with a sight he didn't expect to see…a pregnant Regina.

'Ha, that explains it.' stood up from his chair and moved to the back of the kitchen away from Regina. Emma and Henry sat there with open mouths, why did he do that.

'What are you doing, grandpa' Henry was flabbergasted

'I am giving your mother space, so she knows I mean no harm. I suspect that's why you called for my help, you have problems controlling your magic.'

Regina nodded slowly. She herself was surprised by Rumple's actions.

'If I let you help me, what will you want in return' She asked.

'Nothing. This one is on me for what you did in Neverland' Rumple didn't move from his spot on the other end of the Kitchen.

Regina looked at him with weary eyes. 'You never do anything without…..You want my child' She slowly started to walk towards him. The kitchen began to shake, hell the whole house was shaking.

'Regina' Rumple said. 'No, this one is on me, you saved Neal, Henry and let's not forgot me as well, I have no ulterior motives'

'Mom' Henry shouted.

Rumple raised his hand. 'Henry, not now. Regina breath, slowly in and out. Remember what I thought you during one of our first sessions. Magic is built on emotion and right now you have it in abundance, if you want you could blow up this entire house with us in in. You don't want that now do you dearie, you want Henry and the baby to be safe.'

Regina stopped her advance on Rumple. Slowly the kitchen started to settle back into its quiet humdrum existence. Emma slowly let out a deep breath. Holy cow…so that was what this was. Regina had problems with her hormonal magic due to her need to protect this baby.

Rumple slowly started to walk towards Regina. He made sure she could witness every move he made. He had read about these sort of things, a pregnant witch was a powerful witch, but he also knew that in the entire existence of magic no witch as powerful as Regina had been pregnant. So that would mean finding stuff out as they would go along if she would let him.

He took a seat across from her. Regina slowly lowered herself on a seat as well, with one question Henry put everything right in the world.

'So what's for dinner. I am starving'

'Well, I started to make lasagna this afternoon but that didn't pan out. How about if I finish it now cause I could use a good meal'

Regina had dinner finished within hour. All four of them sat down quietly in the kitchen. An awkward silence ensued. Emma was tired of it and was going to let the cat out of the bag.

'So, can you help her. She needs to get healed so she and the baby will be strong and healthy'

Rumple had stopped eating for some time, watching Regina as she kept eating plate after plate.

'Yes, I think I can. However in order for me to help her she needs to trust me that I have no intention to hurt her or her family.'

Regina looked up from her plate. 'You and I don't have exactly a brilliant track record.'

Rumple nodded. 'You're right, we don't but in this case I am telling you the truth. I don't want a deal, I don't want your child. I want to help. However….'

Regina's head shot up. Magic was suddenly everywhere around them. Emma, Henry and Rumple could all feel it. They could feel it crackling in the air, it was there ready to strike at anyone who…

'However…. I will not lie to you. I find this extremely interesting. I've read about this sort of thing but have never experienced it. '

'Read about what' Emma demanded.

'A pregnant witch becomes more powerful during pregnancy. She becomes very protective of her family but I must tell you that never in the history of Magic a witch as powerful as Regina has undergone such a pregnancy. As far as I know it was only low level witches with very little magic who became pregnant. So we'll learn as we go along'

'Can you heal me' Regina asked. 'Ever since the shadow repeatedly took my magic I have felt drained. I haven't been able to shake it, it's like the flu I cannot get rid of. Me being pregnant doesn't help of course. It made it worse and then this happened. 'Regina showed her arrow wound to Rumple. 'I am afraid to heal myself, afraid I cannot control the magic and hurt the baby'

Rumple took a good look at the wound. 'I can help with THAT right now if you let me' Rumple looked at Regina who looked scared.

Rumple got up and walked around the kitchen table. He summoned his magic and was about to heal Regina when he was stopped by invisible force shield.

'You're going to have to trust me at some point Regina'

He felt it the moment she did. The magical shield was lowered. Rumple healed Regina's arrow wound with a simple gesture. Regina felt instantly better. The pain was gone. She felt like a truck had run over her but the pain was gone. She took a deep breath and it felt great.

'Thank you' She quietly said to Rumple.

He nodded. This was a first step to get her to trust him. Having such a powerful being in your corner could never hurt. He was certain of one thing, Regina didn't just become this powerful because of the pregnancy, something had happened to her that had made her this powerful. He was scared for the first time in his life, this 'being' for a lack of a better word to describe Regina who was sitting across from him at the table could evaporate him in a blink of an eye and he didn't like that thought one bit.

**TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Baby's Magic**

'Why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon. I'll have had plenty of time to look some things up in my library and we could see what we can do about your problems with controlling the magic and the why it's leaving you so depleted.'

Rumple didn't dare to turn his back on Regina. He was sure she would blast him to bits. He nearly tripped across the threshold.

Emma showed Mr. Gold out the door.

'Emma…' Gold looked Emma straight in the eyes. 'Be very careful, very careful around Regina. Don't leave Henry alone with her. She could destroy him in a blink of an eye.'

Emma was surprised and shocked to see Mr. Gold in such a state but said nothing to him about his warning. She just simply nodded. She knew Regina would never ever hurt Henry in any way, shape or form.

She returned to the kitchen where Henry and Regina had remained so they could finish the dishes together. She entered the kitchen and was met with a very clean kitchen, she knew that this couldn't have happened without magic. Emma turned towards Regina who was looking very guilty.

'Did you...nevermind…nothing broke?'

'No, nothing happened' answered Henry. 'Mom wanted to let of a little steam and I suggested doing the dishes magically would do the trick'

'and you didn't mind one bit did you' Regina interjected. Henry gave his two moms a big sloppy grin and left the kitchen before either one them could come up with another chore for him to do.

Regina looked at Emma and knew instantly that Mr. Gold had said something which caused Emma to wonder about her.

'I thought letting out a little magic here and there would prevent such a thing like this afternoon'

Emma sighed. 'Just don't have Henry around to witness it, what if it goes wrong and he is in the way'

'Rumple must have said something to you…what was it' Regina demanded to know.

Emma knew honesty was the best policy in this case and told Regina exactly what Rumple had told her.

Regina's face fell. She knew that in cruel kind of a way Rumple was right but still it stung. She would never hurt Henry, but she also knew that if she couldn't get a grip on this magic he would be right. She was a walking piece of dynamite right now.

Emma saw in Regina's entire attitude that Regina had just realized that Rumple was right.

'He, maybe letting a magical steam escape every now and then helps, let's just make sure Henry is not in the vicinity to get hurt unintentionally .'

Regina knew Emma was right. 'Deal' she said and stuck out her hand. Emma looked rather stunned at the hand gesture but shook Regina's hand nonetheless. Emma realized that Regina had changed not only her magic had undergone a change but also her character.

All of them turned in early, Regina cause she was exhausted. Henry simply because it was his bedtime and Emma thought it would be a good idea too since she had to get up due to an early shift. Emma had picked out a spare bedroom in the mansion was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow. In all of the rooms that held occupants in it was the same story.

The following morning when Emma went downstairs she realized she was the first one to do so, all was quiet. Emma quietly went about her morning routine, she loved the silence. In Snow's apartment it was never quiet. They had occupied the loft with four persons instead of the two it was intentionally designed for. She loved sipping her coffee in silence.

'Good morning' Regina came shuffling into the kitchen. Silently Regina grabbed for the coffee when all of sudden the coffee pot melted.

'Crap' Regina said. 'I just want coffee, little one don't argue with me. It's decaf'

Emma chuckled. The baby was already having a mind of its own apparently. Regina fixed the coffee pot with a simple gesture and all of the spilled coffee disappeared and a new full pot appeared in front of Regina.

Slowly Regina pored herself a nice steaming hot cup of coffee. She then sat down and both woman started to enjoy their coffee in absolute silence.

'I know it's decaf but still you should only have one cup' Emma said breaking the silence that had engulfed the two woman. Regina nodded. 'I know and this will be my one and only cup of the day'

'Are you taking Henry to school' Regina asked.

'No, I thought you could take him' Emma said. Regina seemed surprised. 'Alright, no problem, maybe it's good for me to have some exercise'

Not long after the two woman had finished their breakfast Henry came walking in, he was already dressed for school. 'Hey, moms' He gave them both a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He grabbed some cereal, milk and big bowl and was in the midst of starting his breakfast when the cereal started to float towards Regina followed by the milk. Henry's eyes were starting to bulge out their sockets.

'Fine. I'll have some cereal OK, but this is the only time this week. I do not need to give into your every whim' Regina plucked both objects out of the air and proceeded to get a bowl herself. She also started to eat the cereal with Emma and Henry watching.

'What'

'Was that the baby' Henry asked.

'Yes and since I had my coffee I figured she could decide on the meal'

'She' Emma inquired. 'You know that letting HER show of her magic in public wouldn't be such a great idea'

'She doesn't do it anywhere else but with people she loves' Regina told Emma. 'If I don't trust or love whom I am with she doesn't do it, she takes her cue from me…..I think'

Emma and Henry felt honored that Regina trusted them to the point where she wasn't afraid to let the baby do some magic.

Henry and Regina were on their way to the place where Henry would be picked up with the school bus. They were walking slowly, Henry talking about everything and anything. He was so happy that his Mom was taking him to school. Regina enjoyed the conversation with Henry, he talked about his trip, his schoolwork, his grades. She needed the catch up so she was more than content to let Henry do all the talking.

Regina said her goodbyes to Henry and made a promise to him that she was also being the one to pick him up again.

Regina started her way back to the mansion when she was stopped by Snow.

'He Regina, I was wondering if you want to have something to drink with me at Grannies.'

'Sure' Regina hesitated but decided to test the baby about NOT doing magic in public, might as well take the plunge right away, get in over and done with. She had a big winter coat on so she could hide her pregnant stomach. She didn't need the whole town knowing it just yet.

Snow and Regina entered the diner and the moment they entered it was the moment all the noise produced by the current occupants stopped. Some of them already getting up in order to leave.

All Regina could think about was 'No magic, little one. No magic, my little girl…please no magic'

The two woman sat down in the booth that was near the kitchen and was the farthest away from anyone. Granny descended onto their table right away.

'Something I can get you two ladies'

'I'll have a cappuccino please, what would you like Regina'

'Hummm… I'll have a herbal tea please' Regina looked towards to counter where a lot of cakes where displayed. She really wanted one of those. Granny saw Regina looking at the counter, turned around and brought a selection of cakes for Regina to choose from.

'Here it's on the house, you can pick one. You are after all eating for two' Granny whispered.

Regina looked shocked at Granny's words but picked a slice of cake never the less.

' The moment you walked in was the moment I knew for sure' and with that Granny tapped her nose. 'You cannot fool a wolfs sense of smell.'

Regina grabbed Granny's arm before she could retried back to the counter. 'I would appreciate it if you keep it too yourself' Granny nodded. 'Your secret is safe with me, Honey'

'Hey!, is she hurting you, Granny' Grumpy walked over too where the three woman where. Leroy came walking towards Regina in a menacing pace but before either Regina, Snow or Granny could do anything Leroy was hanging upside down in the Diner.

'Oh, crap. No, you are not allowed to do that, put him down' Regina muttered in a way no one could hear her but the one who needed to listen responded immediately and Leroy plummeted towards the floor. Regina made magically sure that it was a soft landing.

Granny quickly checked if Leroy was OK and then scolded him. 'Not everything she does is evil, Leroy'

Leroy grunted and got up slowly. 'You better watch it witch bitch, next time you won't get the upper hand' He stomped off, his dignity left on the diner floor.

'I am so sorry' Snow apologized. Regina shook her head.

'it's ok, they don't know me any other way then as the Evil Queen since they weren't there with us in Neverland'

The two woman enjoyed the rest of their drinks together and weren't bothered anymore, at specially since the entire incident the dinner had become rather empty. Everyone had run out the moment Grumpy had been hung out to dry. Regina offered to leave so people would come back but Granny waved her off.

'They just have to get used it that REGINA will be using my diner from time to time.'

Regina and Snow had a lot to talk about and before they knew it 2 hours had passed and Regina was growing tired.

'I am sorry but I think it's time for me to go. I have an appointment with Gold' and after Snow and Regina said their goodbyes a little awkward they went their separate ways. Snow and Regina really hadn't gotten used to the fact they could be actual civil to one another or in Regina's case not trying to kill Snow.

Regina headed for the front door of the diner where Snow had already gone through.

'Regina' Granny called out after her. Regina turned around 'It wasn't you was it that hung Leroy upside down was it'

'I have no idea what you are talking about' and with that Regina practically ran out of the diner.

Granny stood there and whispered. 'Oh, I think you do and if it wasn't you then the little one must have been the one' Granny turned around and was nearly hit by a piece of cake flying through the door. She started laughing the moment she saw which direction the aforementioned cake went.

'Oh, boy, Regina you are in for a whole lot of trouble with this one'

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Meditation**

Regina arrived at Gold's shop a little out of breath. It was turning out to be one of those days. A day where she couldn't control her own magic let alone that of her unborn child. She took a deep breath, in order for Gold to help her she would have to come clean. She needed to tell him that her child was also a contributor to her being unable to control her magic. She hadn't intended that but after what happened at the diner and with Granny's inquiry into her baby's magic ability she needed to regain complete control of her body and her magic.

Gold felt it, the moment she was near his shop. That incredible power getting closer to him. The air crackled with magic, it was so powerful that it Gold felt it with each step he took. She was near. The door opened and Regina walked it, slightly out of breath having walked a little faster then she had intended.

'Something the matter Dear'

Regina took a deep breath and blurted out the thing she had been hiding from Gold since last night.

'The baby has magic and she uses it to get what she wants'

Gold shook his head. He had known that but it wasn't the baby that was the problem. Something had happened to Regina in Neverland while Pan had hold of her that was causing the problem.

'What' Regina wanted to know why Gold looked at her with a funny look on face.

'It isn't the baby that is causing all of this, dear . It's you. What did Pan do to you in Neverland'

'Can I take a seat please, I am getting rather exhausted and the walk over here didn't help either' Gold nodded and used magic to give Regina a comfortable couch to sit on. Regina sighed, sitting down felt good.

'He would drain my magic every two weeks or so for him so use on god knows what'

'Did he do it or someone else'

'The shadow would wrap himself around my left arm and drain it'

Gold wasn't surprised at this. 'that must have been a Painful experience'

Regina nodded but she wasn't willing that painful story with him.

Rumple looked at the woman in front of him. She had become so much more powerful then him, she was so much more stronger then the Dark One and she didn't even realize it.

'He took away your inhibitions concerning magic, he took the restrictions away so to speak. I don't think he did it intentionally but nonetheless he did. I don't even think he even knew what the hell he was doing, he just saw you as a means to an end, getting magic to work for him again. There is nothing wrong with you Regina, you just need to learn how to control all of this raw magic. You remember the first couple of lessons I ever gave you'

'Yes, I set just about everything on fire'

'Yes, exactly. That is happening right now, except on a much larger scale. You need to learn how to control the magic again. I can help you with that, for starters I want you to meditate again, I want you to reach within yourself, talk to the baby if that helps. Your volatile temper isn't helping you or her.'

'I did that this morning and she ended up hanging Grumpy upside down'

'You probably begged her not to do something. You need to tell her, she needs to get into sink with you. She needs to learn from you about controlling the magic that so obviously is within the both of you and she needs to know that mom is in control of all of it. She needs to know that what mom does is at least for the time being is the norm'

Regina left Gold's shop with a lot of instruction but no guarantee's. Rumple had been honest with her, they would learn along the way. She was walking deep in thought when all of a sudden Emma pulled up next to her in the squat car.

'Need a lift'

Regina hesitated but got in none the less.

'You wanna go home or do you want to wait for Henry to get back' Emma asked.

'Home please. I have much to think about'

'What did Gold say'

'That Pan's Shadow unintentionally took away my magic restrictions and all of these accidents that keep happening is raw magic. He told me to meditate'

'He wants you to want…..' Emma started to giggle.

Regina looked up at the somewhat surprised sound coming from Emma and then they both laughed. They laughed until both of them were clutching their sides but after a while Regina became serious again.

'He said that I should practice the way I did when I first started to deal with magic'

'and what did you do'

'Basically what I thought you to do in Neverland, lighting up a candle and maintaining the burn'

'Well, why don't you get some rest this afternoon and start with it tonight after you had a good rest. Don't worry about Henry, I'll pick him up'

Emma dropped off Regina at the mansion and drove off. Regina went straight to bed but not before she had a calming meditation session. Might as well start straight away. She took up seat on the floor made herself very comfortable with lots of cushions and sat down.

Talk to my daughter, Regina thought. She had talked to her earlier that morning but that was more of prayer instead of a talk. Alright here goes. Regina slowly calmed herself down, breath in, breath out. Clear your mind and after a while that's when it happened. A comfortable peace came over Regina, she hadn't felt like this in ages. So relaxed, she completely felt empty, nothing but tranquility. She felt like she had felt riding Rocinante, completely free.

'He little one, this is your mom, do you feel me' Regina felt a tug at her conscious, like someone was there with her, a joyful and curious presence. Regina smiled. She was there. She was present. Regina sat there for at least two hours sharing the tranquility with her daughter, sharing the magic, controlling the magic.

'Mom' Henry came bursting into the mansion.

'He, Henry, calm down. She is resting ok.' Emma just stopped Henry in time before he would run into his mother's bedroom. Henry knocked on the door and slowly opened the door finding his mother asleep in bed. He quietly turned around and was heading out when Regina called him back.

'He, how as your day' She asked while getting up.

'Good how was yours' Henry was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. His mother was home, she was here. Even after a nearly week of having her around again he still couldn't believe she was back.

Regina came downstairs after a shower and was met by Henry and Emma cooking together in the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised that a somewhat healthy meal was served.

After the meal they shared together Regina told Emma and Henry what she had done after being dropped off by Emma. She told them about her meditation session and what she had felt. Henry's eyes were huge after she had shared that piece of information.

'You meditating Mom, that's impossible'

Regina laughed at him. 'That's exactly what Emma and I said after I returned form Gold's shop but it felt great. I will try something else tonight and when I do, I don't want you near me just in case, do you understand Henry. I don't know what will happen. '

Henry didn't like it but he understood. So after dinner and a view games together Regina excused herself and went upstairs. She light up a candle and once again sat down on the floor but this time not to meditate but to practice control. She sat in front of the candle and started to light up the flame higher, when all of sudden the flames seemed to get a life of their own. A figure appeared, a cute cuddly bear. Regina smiled, her daughter had made herself known. Regina slowly took control over the flames again, she had to let her daughter know that she was the one in control and behavior such as the incident in Granny's diner was uncalled for. Regina felt it the moment when the power over the flames was relinquished to her. 'That's my girl. Right now all you have to know it that Mom knows best for now'

Regina went downstairs after the fire 'incident'. Emma and Henry had made themselves comfortable in front of the TV.

'What are you watching'

'Ghostrider, it's a little weird but there wasn't much else on that we could agree on.' Emma said. Regina turned around and went to see if she could get something to eat. She didn't care much for TV and wasn't the least bit interested in what they were watching.

She decided to make an apple pie. Henry came walking in, his stomach was ordering him to see what his mother was making.

'Alright!, you're making apple pie. I haven't had a good one since ages' Henry was practically drooling at the sight of all the ingredients on the kitchen table. Regina laughed. 'He I am not done yet, you start peeling the apples and I'll see if I give you a piece when it's done.'

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Controlling the magic**

Mother and son were working together in silence when all of sudden Regina could feel the magic building. She grabbed the sides of the kitchen table and was determined to control this outburst.

Just like the day before she ordered Henry to get out her way and to leave the room. He hurried back to the living room startling Emma who was still watching Ghostrider.

'What's up, Kiddo'

'It's mom, she having one of those magic outburst again. She told me to leave'

Immediately Emma got up, she told Henry to stay put and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She saw Regina with a determined look on her face and hands which were glowing a bright purple. Regina was trying so desperately to control the raw magic inside of her that she didn't even notice Emma getting closer.

'You can do this, control it' Emma said softly , she wanted to touch Regina who all of a sudden looked up and Emma could see the magic within Regina, her eyes were a burning purple.

'Holy shit, Regina. Are you alright. What can I do'

Suddenly Regina let go of the kitchen counter and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She was breathing heavenly.

'you did it?' Emma sat down next to Regina who just nodded, not having enough strength anymore to do anything else. She was physical drained, her magic was still wildly rotating around inside of her but seemed to have settled down somewhat.

Henry peeked his head into the kitchen. 'Can I come in' Seeing both of his mother's sitting on the kitchen floor was an odd experience but he was glad everything seemed alright. Although his brunette mother was rather pale looking.

'Dammit' Regina said 'I was really looking forward to making the apple pie. I've had a craving for it all day'

'Why don't you finish it' Henry wanted to know. He also had been rather looking forward to the apple pie of his mom.

'Too tired to get up but I'll try something else' Regina closed her eyes. Everything on the table started to have a life of its own. Regina was controlling everything in the kitchen and Emma and Henry just simply sat there with open mouths watching Regina balancing everything with magic, it didn't take her long before the apple pie was put in the oven.

'What' She said. Henry held up his hands 'No comments from me' and Emma just shook her head.

Henry shook his head in agreement. 'It got the job done' Right now he didn't care how he got his mom's pie he just wanted it. It had been too long since he had his mother's homemade apple pie.

Regina remained quiet after that. 'What is it' Emma asked.

'Nothing…'Regina was lost in thoughts. She needed to know how strong she had become. She needed to know what she could and couldn't do. Rumple had explained some of it but he hadn't told her anything about how strong she had become, he had just simply told her that whatever had held her back in the old days for whatever reason was no longer there. He hadn't told her how strong she had become. She all of a sudden realized the reason why he hadn't told her, he was afraid of her.

'Something is on you mind' Emma pushed a little further.

'I want to know how strong I have become, Gold was very vague about it. He did say we would learn along the way but I just want to test myself. I need to know how' Regina put her hands up and quoted herself in the air "destructive" I have become.'

'What do you want to do'

'I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something and once I find out what I am capable of I'll get him back to me'

'Who' mumbled Henry, he was stuffing a large amount of apple pie in his mouth.

'Her father' Regina pointed towards her stomach. After everything had calmed down, the apple pie had been tried and tested, mostly by Henry and Regina they decided to order take out for diner and had a quiet evening in front of the TV.

Little did that oddly put together family know what lay in store for them the coming days. Wicked magic was coming to town in the most destructive way possible.

The following morning Granny saw Regina, Emma and Henry walking towards the diner. She turned around, grabbed Leroy at his coat and hissed 'They are here for breakfast and you will keep it civil, or else…'Granny put her most intimidating face on. Leroy nodded silently yes.

Henry ordered an omelet, Emma did the same and Regina ordered a double tuna salad. Regina saw Leroy sitting at the bar and decided to go and talk to him. Every single occupant in the diner held their breath but when Regina approached him.

'DWARF…..sigh….. I mean Leroy'

Leroy slowly turned around. 'What !'

'I would like to apologize for the incident the other day. I reacted in the most harsh way possible. I acted out of instinct.' Leroy's mouth opened but nothing came out. The Evil Queen was apologizing to HIM ! what the… 'I do hope you accept my apologizes' Regina waited but Leroy never said anything.

'I see, I understand' Regina turned around and walked back to her table. Leroy still didn't say a word.

Granny gave Leroy THE look and Leroy understood that if he wanted to keep having his food and beverages in here he needed to do something and he needed to do it fast.

'Alright, Fine Evil Queen. I accept' Leroy muttered.

Regina sighed, so far so good. Little steps.

Snow and Charming came walking in.

'Hello, everyone. Regina how are you is the baby doing alright.' Snow asked.

The entire diner went quiet again. Once again Snow had dropped a bombshell. Once again she had blabbered Regina's secret to the world. Once again Regina could barely contain her anger. Emma saw the eyes change, a purple glow became visible. Emma grabbed Regina's hands.

'Control it, it's not worth it. It was going to be common knowledge anyway. She just announced it a little sooner than you would have liked. Regina look at me, you need to control it. Henry is here. Protect him'

Regina closed her eyes. She needed to get a grip on the magic. She needed to protect Henry. Emma saw Regina trying to keep the magic inside and while Regina was busy doing so she ordered the people in the diner to evacuate.

'What is going on' Snow demanded to know. Emma whisked around and faced her mother. 'you and your blabber mouth just announced to the world that Regina is having a baby, she didn't want anyone to know just yet. Why do you think she was wearing those big winter clothes'

'Oh, god' Snow slapped her hand in front of her mouth. 'I didn't know'

'Yeah, you also never bothered to ask Regina and you also didn't think about why Regina hadn't already told anyone besides us' Emma got everyone out safely and decided to go back in.

'What is going on' Her father demanded to know. Emma knew they needed to know. She sighed, this was going to be a problem. 'Pan's shadow did something horrible to her, it causes her magic to go out of control when she experiences an emotional outburst' Emma turned towards Snow 'like Snow for instance telling the people of Storybrook that she is pregnant when Regina wanted to keep it hidden as long as possible' Snow sobbed. She realized the magnitude of her mistake.

Emma stomped back to the diner. 'Stay back. I want to see if I can help her' Granny followed Emma back into the diner.

'Granny what are you doing. It isn't safe'

'It's MY diner that's on the line, so don't even start young lady'

Granny and Emma saw Regina trying desperately to hold the magic inside. Regina stood there with a purple glow around her. She was looking at her hands like if they weren't hers.

'I can't hold it' Regina whispered. 'It's slipping away from me, what did he do to me Emma, what did he do'

Granny came to a stop right in front of Regina. 'Look at me' Regina didn't respond. 'REGINA, WILL YOU LOOK AT ME'

Regina slowly looked up. Purple eyes that were filled with tears looked at Granny.

'You can do this, You are not destroying my Diner. I've worked to long and too hard for you to destroy my home. You are stronger than the person who did this to you, you are one the strongest persons I have ever come across. So snap out of it, Regina Mills and take back your life'

Granny stared Regina down. Slowly the purple glow inside Regina's eyes was dying down. Regina collapsed on the ground. She was unconscious.

**TBC….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Realizing something**

Emma, Granny rushed to Regina's side, who was totally unresponsive. Granny stayed with Regina while Emma rushed outside and yelled that someone should call the hospital saying that they are coming in with an unconscious pregnant woman.

'David, could you come inside and get Regina out of here. Snow get the car down here' Emma was barking orders left en right.

Snow ran away, feeling terrible about what had happened. This was once again her fault. What had she done, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut.

They arrived in the hospital with Regina still unconscious. She was quickly taken to the ER and Dr. Whale was taken care of her.

Emma, David, Snow and surprisingly Granny had remained behind. A silence ensued the hallway.

Half an hour later Dr. Whale came back with a slight smile on his face.

'She going to be fine, she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now but she's fine. I checked every single thing that I could and should check, she and the baby are fine, even better then fine. She gained some weight since the last time I saw her so I am satisfied that she can go home at the end of the day.'

'Can I see her' Snow asked.

'No, I don't think that will be a good idea. She was very…well ...specific about you. She does however want to see Henry and Emma'

Shortly after Henry and Emma entered Regina's room who was staring at the ceiling with a blank look.

'Hey mom'

'Henry'

Mother and son hugged. Emma stood by and remained silent.

'Will you be picking me up at the end of the day' Regina asked Emma.

'Yeah, how are you feeling?'

'Don't know, I started to lose control and but then I didn't so I still haven't figured out if I am satisfied with the outcome'

Emma sighed only Regina would make this sound like a business meeting.

'Snow is really sorry about all of this'

Regina let out a cynical laugh. 'Yes, as she always is after the fact but don't worry I won't kill her anytime soon. She is safe…for now. I just don't feel like talking to her right now, I don't think I can keep it civilized'

Emma nodded. She understood.

When Emma and Henry emerged from the hospital room Regina was in, Snow and David stood waiting there nervously.

'She doesn't want to speak to either of you right now and I can't blame her after the stunt you pulled today. How could you Mary Margaret.'

'Don't you think I know that' Snow snapped. 'If I could take it back I would. I just need to apologize to her'

Snow tried to make her way inside Regina's room but was stopped by David.

'Snow we have to respect her wishes. So we wait until Regina seeks out contact'

'But…' David just stared at his wife. Snow looked at him and she realized he was right; she needed to back away just now. 'Alright. I can wait'

At the end of the day Emma returned to the hospital where Regina was waiting near the reception desk. She was finishing her paperwork that dismissed her from this hospital when all of sudden the doors where thrown open and a gurney came bursting through.

Dr. Whale was yelling instructions. Nurses were rushing to help.

'Who would do such a horrible thing?'

Regina and Emma got out the way and remained glued to the wall. 'Oh my god, it's Leroy' Emma exclaimed. Leroy was seriously wounded, bleeding from several wounds on his back, side and front, it looked like he had been grabbed and tossed around by something large with big claws.

Dr. Whale and a team of nurses were working frantically with Leroy. 'Prep him for surgery or we'll lose him'

Regina slowly but surely made her way up to Leroy, pushing several of the nurses out of the way.

'Regina, what the hell are you doing' yelled Dr. Whale.

'Let me'

Regina raised her hands above Leroy and a strong white magical light emanated from her hands and within seconds Leroy's body was engulfed in white light.

Dr. Whale wanted to intervene but was held back by Emma; somehow Emma knew Regina was only trying to help. Dr. Whale and Emma could see how Leroy's wounds were healing rather rapidly and with a primal scream Leroy woke up. Regina backed up and let Dr. Whale and his team do their work.

'You saved him' said Emma.

'Let's go Emma'

'WHAT!'

Regina however was already on her way out. Emma ran after her.

'Don't you want to know how Leroy is doing?'

'He'll be fine; they need their space to help him further.' Regina grabbed Emma's arm. 'Don't tell anyone I did this'

Emma was stunned. Regina saved Leroy's life, she had done something good and she was going to keep quiet about it. Emma didn't understand, this was a chance to let everyone know Regina had changed.

'Why don't you want anyone to know about this' Emma grabbed Regina by the arm.

'Because somehow someone will make it look like I did it, they will somehow blame me for it'

Regina stomped out the door with Emma trailing behind her. The ride home was done in silence.

Just before Regina excited the car Emma grabbed her.

'They won't blame you, you know'

Regina stared at her with a sad look on her face. 'Just you wait and see'

Henry was excited to have both his moms back at the house but he felt a tension between them. During the evening not much was either said or done and they all went to bed early.

Emma was already up and about when Regina came walking into the kitchen. She helped herself to some coffee and sat across from Emma.

While Regina and Emma sipped their coffee, several food items were flying around in the kitchen making their way towards Regina.

'Will you stop it, it's freaking me out' Emma said.

'What?'

Emma pointed at the objects around her head.

Regina seemed surprised about what was happening and sighed 'Oh, sorry. I didn't notice she took over' Regina closed her eyes and everything was put down gently. Breakfast was served.

Regina got up, putting everything in the sink. 'I am going to visit Gold again today'

'Sure'

Regina sensing that Emma was still slightly crossed with her wanted to make this right again. She felt the need to explain herself, she surprised herself, that wasn't something she was accustomed to.

'Emma, it's not like I am ungrateful with all you have been doing, I just don't feel the need to tell everyone about what happened in the hospital with Leroy'

'I don't get it Regina but it's ok'

'Thanks, are you taking Henry to school, which by the way he'll be late for if he doesn't get out of that shower any sooner' Regina started smiling, closed her eyes and within seconds both women could hear him yelling.

Emma chuckled. 'You turned the water cold'

Regina snickered. 'Yes, I did'

Henry and Emma left for school and Regina left for Gold. She was walking along the curb when several Dwarfs came towards her. They surrounded her and Regina felt slightly threatened but also curious, other than Leroy Regina had never really interacted with the Dwarfs. What could they want from her?

**TBC….**


End file.
